masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrus Vakarian/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Garrus is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. *Upon seeing the Thorian for the first time, Garrus will comment, "This wasn't covered in my training manuals." *On Noveria when talking to Mira about activating the neutron purge, Garrus expresses his anxiety by saying: "As if we needed more reasons to avoid touching things in here." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Garrus says to Shepard, "why do people always assume we enjoy putting ourselves in harm's way?" Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Garrus he will say that it was odd that the Keepers never really paid attention to the monument. *On the Citadel, when you are near the Krogan Monument, if you talk to Garrus, he will describe how the whole galaxy once thanked the krogan, and about how they are now hated and feared. If Wrex is also in the squad there will be a small debate where Garrus tries to defend the releasing of the genophage, claiming that it was the krogan who started the Rebellions to which Wrex responds, "and the turians made sure to finish it." *In Dock 422, Garrus discusses the Normandy and how she combines the best of turian and human engineering, proving what can be accomplished when races work together. Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *After boarding the Mako on the Prothean Skyway for the first time, Garrus says "And now to the geth base. Not something an intelligent mind expects to say". Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. *After being recruited, if Shepard is female, he will say, "Some women find facial scarring attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan." If Shepard is male, he'll say, "Ah probably for the best. They were all ignoring you and hitting on me. 'Bout time you got a fair shot." *Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission. Before entering, he will say, "A quarantine zone for a plague that kills turians, why don't we ever go anywhere nice?" However, Garrus shows no hesitation of entering, stating, "It's your call, Shepard. If you need me, I'm not going to let a cough keep me back". *Also on Mordin's mission, if Shepard opts to directly inform Mordin that Cerberus sent him, Mordin will be puzzled by the turian involvement due to the racial tension between them and humans. Which will prompt Garrus to tell him about the Collectors and the threat they pose to everyone. *If the Council was saved in Mass Effect, bringing Garrus along for the meeting and picking the ”I don’t answer to you”-line, will cause Garrus to respond to the Council by saying: “We shouldn’t be fighting. If we’re going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together.” *If Garrus is brought along on the Horizon mission, Ashley or Kaidan will express surprise that he is with Shepard. Assuming the second teammate is not Jacob or Miranda, Garrus will be the one to defend Shepard's involvement with Cerberus, stating with frustration: "Dammit, Williams/Kaidan. You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat." *If certain dialogue choices are made during his loyalty mission and if certain actions were taken in Mass Effect (e.g. how the player dealt with Dr. Saleon outright during Garrus' personal quest), Garrus will indicate his methods were learned from Shepard. If Shepard chose to kill Dr. Saleon outright instead of turning him in in Mass Effect, Garrus expresses surprise when asked if killing Sidonis will make things right, stating Shepard was the one who taught him killing is the best solution; otherwise, he will acknowledge that Shepard doesn't approve. Before the meeting with Sidonis, Garrus will state that he "learned from the best" if Shepard states that he/she would kill Sidonis for betrayal too. This means Garrus' personality and conduct is shaped by Shepard's guidance in Mass Effect. *When Wrex associates Grunt's "condition" with becoming a full adult during the associated loyalty mission, Garrus makes a remark about Grunt's adolescence, suggesting they take him to Omega and buy him some dances instead. *If the player questions Captain Bailey on the abuse of suspects, Captain Bailey explains that certain situations can only be solved by breaking the rules. Garrus will remark that C-Sec has indeed changed. *During Thane’s Loyalty Mission, when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Garrus will joke, "That's pretty... extreme, Commander." *Purgatory prison ship: when Shepard tells Jack that becoming his/her enemy is a bad idea, Garrus will say "they have a way of dying." *Purgatory prison ship: When Shepard finds the body of a dead guard mobbed by escaping prisoners, Garrus will comment that the prisoners there are indeed violent, he doesn't always agree with what the mercenaries do there, but they are keeping dangerous people out for a greater good. If Mordin is also present, he will refute this, claiming that the violence of the rioting prisoners is retribution for the guards' brutality. *If Garrus is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack if his loyalty was not previously secured. His final words are, "Sorry, Shepard. Won't be with you at the end. Snipe one for me, would you?" *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard uses Charm or Intimidate to spur the Urdnot scout into returning to the base, Garrus will say "There's no pep talk like a military pep talk." *Korlus, when the Tank Grown Krogan moves a large metal panel out of the way to allow you to pass, Garrus says "Glad he's friendly." *Upon finding out the true motives on the Collector ship, by picking Renegade option, "That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands", Garrus replies "And here I thought I'd had my betrayal and attempted murder for this year..." *If brought with Shepard to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that Liara travels with fascinating companions, and that it's good that she brought "Archangel", as his bounty remains unclaimed. *Collector Base, if Jack died in the debris field, Garrus will object to Miranda leading the second squad, saying that "Half of us don't even trust you." *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: **When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Garrus will comment that "This guy couldn't tie his bootlaces, let alone fight." **If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Garrus will simply comment "So much for Godhood." *Derelict Reaper: At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Garrus will favor leaving the geth behind, reasoning that taking it would pose too much of a risk of trouble. Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will want to say something, if the Commander will listen. *Citadel, Zakera Ward level 27 Dock: C-Sec Customs' desk, Garrus will state that nothing has changed in the Citadel. It is still the same crime infested place that it was when he left. *Derelict Reaper: After the (then) unknown party snipes a pair of Husks at the altar, Garrus will point out the Dragon's teeth. **If Miranda is in the party, she'll say that "the distribution suggests Dragon Teeth are Reaper technology shared with the geth" *Omega: Near Kenn's Salvage or the lower entrance to Afterlife. Garrus will comment on how the strong were still exploiting the weak and that nothing he did made a dent on it. *Illium: Near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs, Garrus will explain that despite appearances, Illium is no safer than Omega. *Tuchanka: Garrus will comment on the defense guns near the scout commander. Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During missions, in combat, Garrus will shout "Scratch one!", "Scoped and Dropped!", "I love this rifle", "Never saw me coming!" and "One less to worry about!" when he kills an enemy. *Zakera Ward, between level 27 and level 28, Garrus will tease Tali about the long elevator rides from Mass Effect and how they gave her a chance to "share". The teasing ends when Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission, Garrus will say, "Is it hot in here, or is it just...*''coughs''* Oh, that's not good." This occurs soon after entering the zone, showing the plague's infectiousness. Mordin will cure him when the clinic is reached. *Also on Mordin's recruitment mission, just after entering the Quarantine Zone, Garrus will refer to the burning bodies by saying, "Over the years I've grown used to smell of dead bodies... that's probably a bad sign..." If Grunt is also in the party, the krogan will ask "Anyone hungry?" after Garrus says his line. Garrus will advise Grunt not to make such comments, saying that krogan are unpopular enough as it is. *On Jack's recruitment mission: **Purgatory, Garrus will remark, "This girl is powerful, but she lacks subtlety," as the team follows her path of destruction. **Upon seeing the prisoner getting tortured, Garrus will comment "you dont get any good information that way" and that "Eventually victims admit to anything to make the pain stop." *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Garrus will comment that "someone likes the sound of their own voice". *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, upon entering the hospital compound, he comments, "That's unfortunate, hospitals aren't fun to fight through." When Shepard asks, "What is fun to fight through?", Garrus replies "Gardens, electronics shops. Antique stores, but only if they're classy." *Illium, during Thane's recruitment mission: **Upon opening the elevator with the krogan bounty hunter Garrus will say "We're a little exposed out here, especially if anyone's in that elevator." Depending on who else is in the squad, Shepard may respond with "I was just thinking the same thing myself, Garrus." One of the few times where Shepard will refer to a specific squadmate outside of that mate's recruitment/loyalty mission. (Certain squad members will instead recommend taking cover, instead of Shepard and Garrus discussing it.) **After the elevator, if Shepard spares the mercenary (if you don't take the renegade interrupt, that is), Garrus will say he's lucky, others would've killed him. **After speaking with the second pair of salarian workers, the dead mercenary's body can be searched for a PDA. After the hack is complete, Garrus will comment on the precision of the shot that killed him and the skill of the shooter. *On entering the Collector ship, Garrus says, "I love what they've done with the place". *On Omega, after Shepard is poisoned by the batarian bartender, Garrus will apologize saying that he should have warned the Commander. *On the Derelict Reaper, after entering the first door, Garrus says, "Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment. Just like old times." * During Tali's recruitment mission: ** In the room that the squad enters just after using the explosives, Garrus will say, "Quarian architecture. There's two words you don't expect to hear together." ** In the same room, if the other squad member speaks first, Garrus will then wonder why the quarians would go there, concluding, "Whatever they're after, I hope it's worth it." ** When the Geth Colossus starts firing at Shepard and the squad, Garrus will say: "Definitely like old times." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue *On the Normandy SR-2, if Garrus is spoken to before investigating EDI's sudden shutdown, he will say "Whatever's wrong with the Normandy isn't here." *During Priority: Palaven, if Garrus was romanced in Mass Effect 2, he will say to Shepard "I'm hard to kill. You should know that." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **After Wrex comments on how krogan save everyone else from giant monsters, Garrus will reply with "Never going to let us forget about the Rachni Wars, are you?" When Wrex continues by noting the krogan statue at the Citadel in honor to the krogan, Garrus remarks "Just wait till this war is over." *On the Citadel: **During Shepard and Garrus' bottle shooting contest, if Shepard misses the second shot on purpose Garrus will say "I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on the citadel!" ***If Garrus was not romanced, he will say "Think I'm going to erect a monument right here - bronze this gun so the whole galaxy knows." ***Alternatively, if Garrus was romanced, he will say "There, there It's okay. I know there are other things you're good at." *During Priority: Tuchanka, when arriving at the Shroud, Garrus will say "I know we've beaten the odds before. But getting to that tower...I don't know." *During Priority: Rannoch, Garrus will mention to Tali that Dr. Michel bought him dextro-amino chocolate and offers her some when they return. *During Priority: Earth: **When speaking to Garrus before speaking to Anderson, if Garrus is Shepard's romance interest there are additional lines in their conversation: ***"Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like." ***And Shepard...forgive the insubordination, but your boyfriend has an order for you...come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you." Spontaneous *During Priority: Sur'Kesh, upon seeing a Yahg break free, Garrus will comment "Could've sworn he was muttering 'T'Soni' the whole time." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **At the beginning of the mission, if the shuttle near the entrance is investigated, Garrus will comment "The IR on my visor says this car is still warm. Thoughts?" **After entering the monastery and wandering in the dark, Shepard will say "I heard something" to which Garrus replies, "That was me, sorry." Category:Unique dialogue